Prisoner's Of Love
by LifeOfRed
Summary: AU; A story of war and intrigue. Passion that never died, and pain that was inflicted upon those who were weak. How Danny and Sam got lost in all of this. DxS (New Version)
1. Lingering Memories

Chapter 1

The echo of someones footsteps was heard, big silver clad boots, tracing the floor beneath them. The sound resonated through the empty hallway. This hallway was always burned in silence. Such a deadly silence that even the remnants of the intonation of the once screaming and clattering hallway, were hard to be heard. The only sounds that reverberated were of the silent breathing of the man who was sprinting towards the chamber at the end of the hallway, and the sounds of his heavy boots.

The man heaved a sigh as he stood outside the slightly ajar door. He didn't knock, just peeked in the room to help him keep his sanity.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her unharmed and sitting on one of the window seats. That was the place where he always found her. Her back was to him. But she was shaking her head lightly, that was enough for him to know that she was alright. Her black hair cascaded roughly on her face and some on her back. Her dull violet dress swaying as the cool air from the outside swirled pass her.

He blinked his eyes, and silently tiptoed in the room. She didn't turn. He kept his distance from her. Not wanting to get the same reaction she always showed.

Just as his clumsy figure passed her bed, she arched her back. She had found out, she knew he was here. She started cowering further in the plush seat. His eyes rimmed with tears as he saw her like that. She always flinched when he came, and it pained him to see her like that. His voice was suddenly lost, he looked at the silken mat bellow him. She kept cowering, and suddenly a sob escaped her lips, and he gazed back at her with wide eyes.

_Tucker was calming him down. Danny had been pacing since the moment he found out that they found her. They had found his Sam. He just couldn't wait to see her, to hold her in his arms, and never let go. A hand was placed on his shoulder as Danny looked up at Tucker. He was looking pointedly at the other direction. Danny looked at him with his eye brows furrowed, then scrutinized at what had caught his friend's eye._

_The sight made him both exhilarated and depressed at the same time._

_There she was, his Sam, hunched, and she looked so lost. She took broken steps further. His feet were planted on the ground, he couldn't move. His mind raced and was left with one question, 'This is not real'. The reality of the situation was mocking him. Taunting him that this was real and he had to face the demons that he had locked and sealed away. Her whole body was stiff and was shaking at the same time. She didn't meet his eyes. She knew that if she did, then she would lose the last string of sanity she had left._

_His mind was frozen, his eyes wide and his lips parted._

_What had happened to her? She looked so broken, like someone had broken his porcelain doll, and the broken pieces were glued back in front of him. Her face was pale, paler than it used to be. Her lips were chapped, and her hair tousled. Her body was aching from the pain that her body had suffered constantly for two years. Her broken steps screaming at her to turn around. That he would never accept the monster she had become, and even if there was a slight silver lining for her, and he did accept her, she would always blame him for doing that._

_He wanted to see her eyes, the eyes he fell in love with. That held a passion for what she believed in. The way her eyes shined when she saw him. The way she would look at him with such adoration and passion that he had trouble breathing afterwards. The shade he began to adore with all his might._

_She was there, almost there. Just a few feet away. He didn't move forward, he wanted to, but he couldn't. Her head was still lowered, and she was only a few inches away from him. He looked down at her, and she didn't bother shifting her gaze from the floor. She wanted to keep her sanity. She wanted to stay sane, but..._

_"Sam!" just a whisper, only for her ears to hear. She lost it completely. She slowly looked up at him with an emotionless and empty gaze, then back down._

_A soft sob escaped her lips, and she placed her head on his chest and sobbed. He gathered his strength, that had kept him standing, then wrapped his arms around her and her sobs broke into tears. He knew from that moment that she had faced life. And she would never come back to the land that both had created for each other._

He backed away from her, and she calmed down. The sobs still escaping her lips. He took a few steps back at the door, but his eyes fixated on her crouched figure. Then he didn't lose another minute and ran for the door. He sprinted out of the chamber, out of the hallway and into his own chamber. Where he locked the doors and punched the walls with his knuckles. He kept punching as the hot tears cascaded down his face.

After a while, his knuckles started to bleed, and he saw holes in the wall. He leaned against it, then slowly slipped down. His tears flowing freely as the love of his life sobbed in her room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"How is he doing?" asked a very traumatized Tucker to the maiden who came out of Danny's room.

Jazz turned her sad gaze towards him, "He has a fever for going out in the rain. But he'll be alright after some rest!" Although, Danny was not her brother, but she still loved him like one. It was strange for her to watch as her uncle died and left his entire property to a man who had taken care of him for two years. When she first heard this, she had become angry. She had thought that her deceased uncle had lost the sense of decision in his final moments.

But the moment she met Danny, she had found out why he made that decision. Danny had taken care of a man who he barely knew, and had cared for him more than any son or family member would. While her uncle, Vladimir Master's sons had left him to rot in his time of need. Danny had taken this taken upon himself to take good care of him. Vladimir had trusted him, and she knew that Danny was a fine and trustful gentleman.

Both Danny and Jazz had become close, and she loved him like a little brother.

When she had found out about Danny's past, she had vowed herself to retrieve the girl who had taken his heart. And she would bring those two back together. But the way the girl acted, or maybe how she always stayed hidden in the depths of her room, and cried herself till no tears were left to shed, Jazz knew that it was a lost cause to get the girl talking. She hadn't talked in 8 months since she had come back in Danny's life. And she doubted that the girl was even going to give subtle hints about what she had endured.

She sighed softly and turned to shut the door behind her.

And she swirled past Tucker and to the broken girl, who was most likely lying on her bed. She waltzed in the chamber, and as she had guessed, the girl was lying on her bed, her ebony hair sprawled on the bed, her hands on either side of the bed. Her eyes wide open. Jazz just stared at her, "Danny is ill. He has a fever!" she said softly, the girl's eyes and body posture wavered at the mention of the name. Jazz bit her lip, and closed the door behind her, as she walked in and kept her distance. The girl was not prone to close proximity.

Sam's eyes stung, already read and puffy with dark hallows around them. But no matter how hard she tried, the tears wouldn't go away. This time the tears weren't for her distressed life, but for the man she thought she was in love, _is_ in love with. She never stopped loving, not one second. Not one second in her life passed without her thinking about him.

The thunder outside her roared, and Sam screamed as she was hit with a wave of nausea, and a bad memory that always haunted her. The pictures flashing behind her eye lids...

_She crawled out of the lake._

_She walked past it, her hands clutching her hurting abdomen._

_She fainted in the way._

_They picked her up._

_She felt pain._

_The pain increased and the lightening in the sky struck._

_They dragged her limp body._

_She opened her eyes and resisted._

_Her body felt like it was on fire, she felt pain all over._

_They kicked her and she squirmed beneath them._

_Her feet twisting, kicking and turning._

_Those vile monsters dragged her all the way where the light was unwelcome._

_She stayed in the darkness for a year._

Sam clutched her head with her hands and screamed, Jazz came over her and tried to calm her down a bit. Sam started kicking, as she recalled the memory. _They were taking her away._ Her mind was swarming with memories.

She pushed Jazz away when she offered her some comfort, some solace.

And just like that, she was out cold. Her protesting body calmed down, and she fell on the bed. Jazz looked at her tear streaked face and placed her under the covers. Her own tears welling up inside her. She pushed them back and tended the girl's rising fever.

Both Danny and Sam lied in their beds, writhing in pain, as they tossed and turned. Both haunted with the same memory...

_"We have to stop meeting like this."_

_Sam and Danny were walking in the forest, that connected the two glorious kingdoms of Casper and Amity. This place was usually 'their' place. Right after the revelation between those two, they chose to meet in the woods, since non of their families would want to see them within ten feet of each other, much less see them walk beside each other. The woods were their sanctum, and they could waltz as they pleased, side by side with each other, welcoming the warmth of the other. Relishing the thought that they were truly at peace here._

_They both reached the lake from where they knew that their journey ended. Sam was twirling the daisy that Danny had given her during their walk. She looked towards the lake and Danny quietly followed. He picked up a pebble from the ground and splashed it across the water. The splashing of the water surface reached their ears. "Well, what do you expect me to do?" asked Danny, but answered his question himself, "You can't expect me to knock at your door and tell you're parents that..." he turned towards her and said, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Manson, I came here to see Sam, can you call her down." smiling like a goof._

_"Yes, I expect that from you" replied Sam as she grinned at Danny's behavior, "We can't keep hiding the truth, now can we."_

_"You're parents will kill me for coming at their doorstep." then he added as an after thought, "And if they don't kill me then, then they will obviously skin me alive for saying your name." Danny inched forward towards Sam, but she turned her attention towards the lake, still smiling with the daisy in her hand._

_"Huh! and here I thought that you'd die for me, at least that's what you always assured me of." She said in a mock hurt tone and her smile turned into a frown, "Guess you don't care about me." She knew that teasing him like that would only set him of the edge and he will try to do something stupid to prove her wrong. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, her suspicions were right, he was gaping like a fool and had a hurt expression across his face._

_He moved towards her and held her small hands in his, and turned her around so that she was facing him. He brought her hands towards his lips and brushed his lips lightly against her knuckles. "Your doubting me now?" he breathed out. She just smirked slightly at him then told him, "Your giving me a reason to doubt you, you can't even die by the hands of my parents knowing that you did that for me" she huffed and pulled away from him, she wanted to know how far he would take this._

_His eyes widened then he moved towards her and lifted her hand and rested it on top of his chest where his heart was, "I'll do anything for you, Sam, I am willing to die for you" he searched the place then moved towards a big rock that rested on the bank of the lake and told her, "I can hit my head with this for you" he pointed towards the rock. She only snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, and gave him a look that told him that she was daring him to do it, but quickly gave up and turned around, as if telling him that she was leaving._

_He called her, she turned slightly with the victorious smirk on her face, still._

_"I'll drown for you." he shouted._

_Then she turned around and laughed fully at him, "Hilarious" that was all she said when she fully turned. She wasn't doubting him or anything, she was just making fun of him, but he didn't understand. When she turned her back towards him, she simply meant to wander in the woods for a while, then return to him and tell him that this was all a joke. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a splash._

_That caught her attention, she turned and walked towards the lake which had waves rippling on it, eyes wide in recognition that he had actually jumped. But she then frowned heavily, she was the one joking around, not him._

_"Ha ha Danny, very funny."_

_He didn't come out._

_"Your going to need to breathe at some point..."_

_She met silence._

_He's just fooling you, wait a while, he'll come around._

_She waited for a while, but he didn't come out. She saw the last of bubbles on the surface of water, indicating that he lost his breath. She waited and waited._

_At that moment she got scared, beyond scared. She called his name over and over, told him that she didn't mean what she said earlier, that this was all a joke. Sweat was pouring from her face. She finally screamed out, "I don't care if this is a joke or not, I'm coming in." And with that she jumped in the lake, she wasn't a best swimmer, but at least she could paddle in the water. She looked around in the water and saw a dark silhouette figure in the depth of the lake, it wasn't moving. She dumped herself further in the water and grabbed onto him. She started to move towards the surface. Her lungs killing her at that point._

_They finally reached the surface and she heaved Danny along with her, and dropped him on the ground. He was breathing but very lightly, both were soaked._

_"Danny, D-an-nn-yy" she started whimpering, tears sprung in her eyes for what she had caused. She started pumping his chest to let the water out and whimpered his name. She begged him, pleaded him to wake up, telling him how stupid she was, that she never doubted him. Finally, for what looked like an eternity for Sam, he started coughing the rest of the water from his lungs and slowly opened his bright sapphire eyes to be captivated by the beauty lurking over him. The only thing he understood was, "Am I dead? Are you my angel?"_

_Sam let out a shaky laugh, tears still pooling out of her eyes. At least he was alive, that's all that mattered to her. She pushed his soaked raven hair out of his eyes, and then leaned closer. By this time he gained much conscience to see that it was his angel who had saved him. "Now I hope you won't doubt me." a sense of plea exited his lips, and hit the raven haired girl's heart. She looked him in the eye and buried her face in his chest and started crying._

_"Never!" she croaked.  
_

_She jerked up and leaned closer to him, their lips were just inches apart. Warm breath washed over her face as she whispered "I love you, and there is no doubt in that." Then she brushed her lips softly with his. That was enough to knock the senses in him. He kissed back and cupped her cheeks and started caressing it._

_"I love you too, never doubt that." he murmured between the kiss._

_The lovers stayed in their embrace for some time and then passed out in each others arms._

_The sun was setting, both didn't know that this might be their last embrace._

Both were in a fitful sleep. The same dreams, or maybe memories, haunting them.

* * *

**Okay people. Here is a new version of the story. The plot line is the same. I didn't want to be mainstream and write the way it everyone did. 'Write from the start and to the end'. I will be explaining what happen through memories. You'll like it, I hope. And since my writing improved form the time I started writing this. Well for that fact I started writing this. I wanted this story to be well written. Because I love this.**

**Anyway, review y'all.**

**Love**

**Red**


	2. Welcome Relief

Chapter 2

_The rain was pounding on his window. The sky outside was a dull grey, with traces of black adorning the rims of the clouds. The weather matched his sullen mood, perfectly. The lightening striked with all its might. And he shuddered as his breaths came out in smoky puffs, despite the fire, that warmed the room. The fire-place was well-lit and was his only source of light in the empty room. He sneezed as he held his blanket closer to him. He just sat on the couch, watching the pelts of rain fall on the ground. He didn't even notice the portals of his chamber open with a creak, and as a beautiful maiden with ebony hair and glittering lilac eyes, entered._

_A soft smile, adorning her soft complexion. She walked towards his hunched figure. He paid no attention, until her voice broke the barriers of his hearing._

_"Danny!"_

_His head whipped around at the sound of her voice. And he stared at her with wide eyes, this could not be true. But he didn't heed a word to the fact of reality or fantasy and ran towards her. He held her in his arms as she laughed softly and embraced him as well. His tears started wavering out of his sapphire orbs and he held her tighter, fearing that he would lose her again. She threaded her fingers in the hair at nape of his neck. But she pulled away softly, and he saw that she was glowing. He laughed shakily, and leaned towards her._

_"Wait for me, Danny. I want you to wait!" she said softly,_ and his eyes snapped open, and he found himself in his bed. He shot up and looked around, to find her. Sam wasn't here, she couldn't be here. Because she was in her own chamber, several feet away from him. Just the thought that she wasn't here with him, made him fall more in the bout of his depression. But she had said something to him...

_"Wait for me, Danny. I want you to wait!"_

He sighed and looked towards his ceiling and whispered, "I will. I promise!" His head snapped in the direction of his door as it opened, and the familiar red-head popped in. He sighed and fell back on his bed. Sometimes he just wished that he hadn't asked her to do what they had done...

_Sam had cried, sprawled on her bed and cried._

_Her father had brought her home and threw her in her room, while her mother watched helplessly with disappointment in her eyes at her daughter for ruining the family's reputation. Sam couldn't give a damn about the family's name. All she cared about was her Danny. What his father would do to him and his family. He couldn't arrest them because there really wasn't a big crime. Maybe her father might exile them, that way she wouldn't be able to see him._

_Somehow, that thought made her cry more. Until she heard a sound. She looked up and saw that someone was throwing pebbles on her window. She wiped her tears but her sobs wouldn't stop. She slowly approached her window, and opened it._

_What she saw, made her sad night into a blissful one._

* * *

_He left first thing towards Sam's house after he came back home. His mother asked him continuously about what had occurred, but both father and son were silent. He was guilty for what he was about to do, but nothing felt more right then this. He left a note for his parents, telling them repeatedly that this was the right thing, he just hoped that they would understand. He packed most of his belongings, but left them in his bedroom. He needed her say in this, he went straight towards Sam's mansion._

_He came towards the back and took a few pebbles that were lying on the ground. He was careful not to wake her parents. He aimed a pebble towards her window and threw it, which struck right on target. He threw some more, and he finally saw a shadow looming towards the window. That was when he found Sam, who opened the window. Her eyes widened and it hurt him so much to see her this sad. Tears were still slipping from her beautiful amethyst eyes. She wanted to say his name but nothing came out._

_"Sam!" Danny said in a hushed tone, "I came to say something..." He was looking expectantly in her eyes. He had proposed this several times in the past, but she flat-out refused. But then their meetings were a secret, and now everyone knew, and everyone was against them. He thought that maybe she might change her mind this time. "Yes, Danny" she finally managed out through her sobs._

_Danny looked down at his boots, then after a moment's hesitation, he said as he looked her in the eye, "Run away with me!"_

_She was not expecting that, several times before she refused his proposal, but now those words seemed better than anything. She tried to speak but only one word came out._

_"How?"_

_He seemed to lit up, "I can come back with my belongings, you pack all that you need, and right before dawn, we'll run away." She looked aside. She needed time to think, this was too much at once. How could she run away. But when she looked at what she will leave behind, a father who might marry her off to some rich snob, her mother who only cared for the family fortune. And her entire family, who thought of her as some weird little girl, who got way too curious for the consequences of running away with the person she loved and trusted with her life. She didn't need a life of prison that her family constantly rambled on and on about. She didn't want to marry a man, who she didn't know, and live her entire life waiting for her miracle._

_Then she realized that life with Danny was something that she truly wanted. He was her miracle, and she would give anything to just be with him. She had made her decision._

_She looked towards him, who was searching her face for any emotion. Their eyes met and she said, "I'll be ready."_

_He grinned and lifted his palm towards her. She redirected by reaching her palm towards him as well. If they were close to one another, their palms might have touched. It was almost like reaching. Both of them were reaching for each other. Sam smiled as well. "I love you" both of them whispered to each other, and Danny ran towards his home after casting a longing gaze towards his beloved._

_Sam turned towards her Almira, still grinning, leaving no trace of tears as she took out her belongings. Yes, she had no regret. As she looked up, no regret at all._

"How is she!" he asked nonchalantly. Jazz's head whipped in his direction, she wasn't expecting him to be awake. She just bit her lips and turned away guiltily, "You always ask the same question, Danny" she mumbled. It had become a routine for, she would come to him to ask about his health, and he would ask the same question again and again. And it always afflicted her to deliver him the news that she was the same as she had been for the months time since she got here. She felt pathetic that she couldn't do them any good.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The dusty specks were everywhere. For the fact that no maid ever came in to take a look at the dusty tapestries and the cinders and grime of the room. Basically, they felt uneasy, dealing with a living corpse. So they left her alone, since she flinched when ever someone came to her lodging, so they thought it best to leave her alone until she felt better. Some said that she was improving, saying that now some of the maidens and Jasmine herself could come to her room and she wouldn't try to scream like she did the first time.

Some said that she was secluding herself further inside.

But that still didn't prove that Samantha Elizabeth Manson had uttered a word since the time of her stay. It was passing the third month of her stay, and it was a miracle that Jazz made her eat something.

Back to the topic of dust, the window sill was covered with husks of dust. And Sam was mindlessly swapping her fingers over it, just so she could move out the remains. Her attention solely focused on the rain outside. It was getting frequent now, the rain. Just to match her mood and tell her that she wasn't alone in her melancholy mood. That the bleakness surrounded her every where. But just to think that she was wiping of the dust from the sill, mindlessly, made her realize that she was used to it. She was used to cleaning up the mess so that she could be saved from the pain she felt that her Mistress tried to show her when she missed a spot. And how she would cause pain and inflict upon her sullen body.

_"I want this place spotless by the time I get back. Or else!" the warning was enough for the maidens. As they wasted no time in taking a hold of the brooms and mops._

_When Penelope Spectra laid down an order, it was best not to speak after her. What she said was carved in stones for the poor maidens. And if one tried to go against her, well, the others never got to know what came of her. Sam was no exception. The minute those vile and ruthless men that brought her here, she knew that she would be doomed, if it weren't for the walls that screamed hell, well she saw how the maidens glanced her way with pity._

_This was a whore house, and maidens who got in, never got out._

_As Penelope took grasped her dull ebony hair and threw her across the floor like some dirt rag the time Sam was the one left to face her, she knew that the moment that uncouth and heartless woman threw her in a room, that she would soon be served as bait. The silhouettes that formed leaning towards the door, just proved her right._

She sighed, the memories came more and more, but it hurt less. She tried remembering the good moments, but was always blessed with the nightmares she had to face. The good memories were blurry, as if there was no room left for them in her life that they annihilated themselves. But then a foggy image formed, and she found herself back home.

_"Honestly dear, how could someone be this apathetic!" came the shrill voice of Pamela Manson as she scrutinized the glass boutonnieres. It was very expensive, and she had ordered for it to cleaned regularly. But the maids were slacking off on yet another one of the tasks she gave them. She huffed as she set it down and sat down on one of the couches, and pushing her daughter's feet off one of the tables, in the process._

_"Mother, they have so many other things to do. They could get a little tired once in a while!" Sam said and resumed reading one of her favorite books._

_"I am aware, but this is the third time this day that I have seen them ignoring my every order!" Pamela yelled. Sam rolled her eyes and set the book down on her lap as she looked up to her mother, "If you would have requested, then maybe they'd listen!" always trying to make her mother understand that servants were human as well. And they didn't deserve to be treated like..._

_"And would you still take their side when I tell you that one of them sowed a vibrant pink dress for you!" her mother said in a nonchalant tone. And Sam's head snapped in her direction, "What!" she shouted and her mother started laughing as her daughter's face turned red with anger. Soon she found the barriers stopping her lips from turning into a grin, broken. And she too laughed with her mother._

It was one of the moments she always cherished. The times she spent with her parents. A small smile passed her lips, as if it weren't there. And suddenly the doors opened and she gasped. But calmed down as a maid brought a cup of tea for her. Which she hurriedly placed on her table and sprinted towards the door without even saying a word. Sam looked at the mist escaping from the hot tea, and for the first time in several months, she drank something other than water. And it provided a welcome relief to her lips.

* * *

**Okay, people I have (*sniffs*) writers block (*break down*). I tried to write good stuff, but this shit came out. I know that I was supposedly going to write The Elite. But I only reached a 1000 words in it, and those are crappy. I am really anxious, because tomorrow is a big day for me. **

**I am trying to write some good stuff, but it just won't come out right. So I hoped that I could write a new story. It's based on Ian McEwans novel, 'Atonement'. I hope I could write it today.**

**And since I am dealing with Writer's Block, so I created cover photos for my upcoming stories and pasting them on facebook to get approval from my peers. So far I love what I made for the Atonement, so I guess I might post a new story. And if any one of you want my cover photos, just ask. Because I tried damn hard.**

**Anyway, Love**

**Red**


End file.
